destiel_harlequin_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega-Bang Rules
Based on the feedback we received from the 2019 Destiel Harlequin Challenge, we decided to split the challenge up into multiple rounds. Please read through all the rules carefully, and do not hesitate to get in touch with us if you have any questions! SIGN UP FOR THE 2020 DESTIEL HARLEQUIN MEGA BANG HERE. General Mega-Bang Rules * The Mega-Bang will run once a year. We plan to run it over the summer. * Unlike the Mini-Bang, the Mega-Bang will not be themed and will feature summaries from all genres - fantasy, mystery, contemporary, kinky, etc. You name it, we have it! * The sign-up window and writing/arting window are much longer than for the Mini-Bang. Sign-ups will remain open for a full month, and creators will have a three months to finish their work. * At the end of three months, we will have our usual open-posting period of two weeks! Please refer to the schedule for more information (link to be added). * No collaboration between artists and authors is required. However, you are free to collaborate if you wish. We'll also have a room on our Discord to facilitate authors and artists connecting and meeting, to see if they might like to work together. * Since this is open-posting, we do not assign a specific date for you to post on. However, you must post within the time-frame, and you post your work all at once (ie, not serialized during the open posting period). If you need extra time, please contact the mods so we can work something out! 'Author Requirements ' * Authors will write a minimum of 10,000 words. There is no maximum word-count. Go nuts! * Your work must be a complete, previously unpublished work of 10,000 words minimum. No part of it may be published prior to the open posting period. * You may not serialize your fic during the open posting period. Complete fics must be posted in full on the day you choose to publish. * You may interpret the summary in any way you wish, but we do ask that it be recognizable as the claimed summary! * Each author will claim and write one fic for this challenge. If you are co-writing with another author, please register separately as individuals and include your partner’s name on your form at the time of registration. If you decide later to co-write - for example, if you meet someone on Discord and click really well - , email us at destielharlequin@gmail.com. Only one member of a co-author pair should complete a claims form. * You must tag your fic appropriately for any triggers or kinks you choose to include. Writers under the age of 18 will not be allowed to claim BDSM/Kinky Summaries or have access to the BDSM/Kinky or sexy-words channels in the Discord server. * You’re welcome to post on any platform you wish (ie, FF.net, Tumblr, Dreamwidth, etc.), but we ask that you post or cross-post on AO3 and add your fic to our AO3 Collection! If you post to Tumblr, please tag the blog @destielharlequinchallenge so that we may reblog it. 'Artist Requirements ' * Artists will create at least two pieces of art. There is no maximum number of pieces. Art your heart out! Each piece of art must be a minimum of 500 x 500 pixels or 5 x 5 inches. * Allowable forms of art include traditional 2D art (drawings, paintings, etc.), digital art, and 3D art such as sculpture or stuffed toys. If you’re unsure if a given form of art qualifies, please contact us. * All art must be previously unpublished. * You may interpret the summary however you wish, but the art must somehow be recognizably related to it! * Explicit art absolutely welcome, but you must tag appropriately for triggers or kinks. Artists under the age of 18 will not be allowed to claim BDSM/Kinky Summaries or have access to the BDSM/Kinky or sexy-art channels in the Discord server. * You're welcome to post on any platform you wish, but we ask that you also link your art to AO3 (if possible) and submit to our AO3 Collection! This is particularly important for explicit art since Tumblr is whacko about that now. If you post to Tumblr, please tag the blog @destielharlequinchallenge so that we may reblog it!